Kakak
by nonmaden
Summary: Yoshiko, Misaki dan keluarga mereka


**Disclaimer: Yoichi Takahashi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu..."<em>

Ucapan ibu saat aku kecil dulu kembali terngiang di benakku. Hari itu, ibu memintaku untuk menjaga sikapku lebih dari biasanya. Aku yang masih kanak-kanak tentu tidak mengerti. Aku berlari ke sana kemari, tertawa lepas, dengan ibu yang selalu berada di belakangku dan menasihatiku. Namun, bahkan sampai keesokan harinya pun, tamu yang dikatakan ibu tidak datang.

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Terkadang aku melihat ibu tampak sedih, seolah ada hal mengganggu pikirannya. Sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin aku mengecewakan ibu, mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ibu sukai. Namun, tapi sikap ibu tak berubah terhadapku... atau ibu sengaja tak menunjukkannya. Hingga hari ini, ibu mengatakan semuanya kepadaku. Hal yang terus membuat ibu resah, hal yang disembunyikan dariku selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau... punya kakak laki-laki," ungkap ibu suatu hari.

Ibu mengungkapkan semuanya. Tentang pernikahan ibu sebelumnya. Bahwa ibu meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang saat itu masih bayi. Bahwa dia tak pernah menemui mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Rencana untuk mengasuh anak pertamanya selama mantan suaminya di Prancis pun tak terlaksana karena mereka tak pernah datang. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ibu tahu bahwa kakakku ikut ke Prancis dengan ayahnya. Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa dulu ibu selalu menyaksikan International Jr. Youth Tournament. Bukan hanya karena Jepang adalah salah satu peserta turnamen tersebut, tetapi juga karena anak pertamanya termasuk dalam anggota All Japan Youth. Setelah itu pun, ibu selalu mengikuti berita klub sepak bola SMU Nankatsu. Semua ia lakukan demi mengetahui kabar putranya.

Beberapa hari setelah ibu mengatakan hal tersebut, kami berada di stadion, menyaksikan final kejuaraan sepak bola SMU. Tentu saja kakakku ikut bertanding. Kami melihatnya berjuang dari bangku penonton. Aku mungkin tidak terlalu memahami sepak bola, tapi aku tahu bahwa permainan kakak sungguh cantik. Penguasaan bolanya, tekniknya, taktiknya, semua tampak lebih menonjol. Apalagi dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tak heran jika banyak perempuan yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Betapa bahagianya kami ketika peluit panjang tanda pertandingan usai berakhir. SMU kakakku, SMU Nankatsu, keluar sebagai juara mengalahkan SMU Toho yang selama dua tahun berturut-turut menjadi juara. Semua anggota SMU Nankatsu langsung mengerumuni kakak, memeluk bahkan menggendongnya. Ya, kakak punya peran besar dalam kemenangan Nankatsu.

Usai pertandingan, aku menemui kakak sambil membawa karangan bunga yang telah dipersiapkan ibu. Ibu tidak berani menemui kakak bagaimana pun aku memintanya. Aku bertemu seorang perempuan yang merupakan manajer klub Nankatsu dan meminta kakak tersebut memanggil kakak. Kakak keluar, masih menggunakan seragam sepak bola dan tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku pun memperkenalkan diri, tak menyangka kakak akan mengenaliku. Aku mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku. Aku ingin kakak tahu keadaan ibu. Ingin kakak menemui ibu yang terus memikirkannya selama belasan tahun. Aku yakin kakak akan datang walau tak memberi jawaban saat itu.

Kakak tak langsung datang ke rumah kami di Sendai. Suatu hari, dia mengirim surat untuk ibu. Memberi tahu keadaannya. Bahwa kakak dikeluarkan dari Japan Youth dan sedang berkeliling dunia. Kami percaya bahwa kakak akan kembali dan memperkuat Japan Youth di babak penyisihan World Youth nanti. Begitulah kakak, kalau sudah menyangkut sepak bola, dia seperti tak memikirkan hal lain.

Usahanya berkeliling dunia demi memperbaiki permainannya setelah dikeluarkan dari tim Japan Youth terbayar. Dia kembali masuk ke tim Japan Youth. Senyumnya lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya, permainannya semakin baik. Dia tak terlihat merasa tertekan selama pertandingan. Dia menikmati jalannya pertandingan, menikmati bermain bersama benda yang selalu dianggapnya teman. Permainan kombinasinya dengan sang kapten pun luar biasa. Tak heran jika selama ini mereka dijuluki pasangan emas. Seolah mereka saling mengetahui pikiran dan isi hati masing-masing. Kakak dan teman-temannya terus berjuang hingga mereka berhasil menjadi juara Asia Youth.

Kakak datang menemui kami di tengah liburannya selama persiapan World Youth. Ibu sangat terharu. Ibu sudah bertahun-tahun menantikan hal ini, menanti waktu untuk bertemu dengan putranya. Kakak hanya berkunjung sebentar, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Kami mengerti bahwa World Youth begitu penting untuknya. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia sampai menolak bermain di J-League dan fokus untuk tim Japan Youth. Berlatih dengan teman-teman, meningkatkan kemampuan untuk menghadapi tim-tim dunia menjadi prioritas. Sayangnya, mimpi itu harus tertunda karena kecerobohanku. Kakak mengalami kecelakaan demi menyelamatkanku. Aku sudah menghancurkan impian kakak.

Saat memasuki ruang tempatnya dirawat usai operasi, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah kakak yang begitu tenang. Padahal dia baru saja mengalami musibah yang mengancam karirnya sebagai pemain sepak bola. Bahkan justru dia yang berusaha menenangkan kami. Ya, seperti kata kakak, mungkin ini adalah waktu untuk kakak dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibu. Kasih sayang yang tidak dirasakannya selama 19 tahun.

Walau cedera parah, mimpi kakak tidak padam semudah itu. Dia mencari dokter-dokter terbaik yang mampu menyembuhkannya dalam waktu singkat. Beruntung ada satu dokter yang bersedia menyembuhkannya. Kakak tekun menjalani rehabilitasi. Semua ia lakukan demi dapat tampil di World Youth. Bertanding mendampingi partner kepercayaannya sejak pertemuan pertama, sang kapten Jepang.

Perjuangan kakak tidak sia-sia. Dia bisa tampil di final World Youth, Jepang melawan Brazil. Demi mencetak gol bagi Jepang bersama sang partner, kakak rela mengorbankan kakinya yang cedera. Bahkan dia ikut bermain dalam _injury time_ dengan kondisi kakinya yang cedera parah. Ibu yang melihat hal itu sangat cemas. Ibu terus berdoa agar keadaan kakak tak semakin meburuk. Kami baru merasa lega setelah akhirnya Jepang dinobatkan sebagai juara World Youth.

* * *

><p>"Kau jangan melamun terus begitu, Yoshiko. Nanti masakannya hangus,"<p>

"Eh? Ehe, iya, maaf, Kak. Aku tidak melamun kok, hanya teringat kejadian dulu. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kakakku adalah atlet muda berbakat yang membawa Jepang menjadi juara dunia, Taro Misaki," aku membalik jagung yang sedang dibakar. Hari ini kakak dan ayahnya berkunjung ke tempat kami, menjaga hubungan baik dalam keluarga kami.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yoshiko,"

Kakak memotong sayuran di sampingku. Malam ini kami mengadakan pesta barbeque. Kami berdua menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Kakak membantu menyalakan api di panggangan dan aku memasak bahan yang ada. Ayah, ibu dan paman Ichiro sedang mengobrol di dalam rumah.

"Tapi memang benar 'kan? Semua yang menyaksikan pertandingan Kakak pasti berpikir begitu. Waktu World Youth dulu, permainan Jepang berubah sejak Kakak masuk lapangan. Apalagi ketika Kakak melakukan kombinasi dengan Kak Tsubasa. Kakak bisa mengimbangi permainan Kak Tsubasa yang sudah bermain di liga profesional. Kalian bisa memahami pikiran satu sama lain, bahkan tanpa kontak mata sekalipun. Menurutku itu luar biasa," aku meletakkan sayuran yang sudah matang di piring. Kak Taro yang sudah selesai memotong sayuran membantuku memanggang sayur dan daging. "Kakak juga pernah cerita kalau dulu kalian kompak walau baru kali pertama bermain bersama. Kalian benar-benar partner sejati. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sepertinya sejak awal kalian tercipta untuk bersama, hehe..."

"Ya, bagiku Tsubasa adalah partner sejatiku,"

Kak Taro tersenyum lembut. Kak Tsubasa pasti sangat berarti baginya... seperti halnya sepak bola yang begitu dicintai kakak.

"Kalian tampak asyik sekali... sini ibu bantu," tanpa kusadari ibu sudah berada di sampingku, mencoba meraih penjepit yang kugunakan untuk membalik makanan.

Ayah dan paman Ichiro keluar rumah. Mungkin terlalu lama menunggu kami.

"Tidak, Ibu dan Ayah duduk dan tinggal menikmati saja... biar aku dan Kak Taro yang menyiapkan semuanya," seruku sembari mendorong ibu agar duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di pekarangan.

Aku dan Kak Taro menyajikan makanan di meja. Orang tua kami sudah mengelilingi meja tersebut. Kami makan bersama sembari mengobrol ringan. Tak merasa aneh walau bisa dikatakan kami adalah dua keluarga, Misaki-Yamaoka. Bagiku, kami adalah satu keluarga. Aku bersyukur berada di keluarga ini. Memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayangiku. Paman Ichiro yang sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Serta Kak Taro, kakak yang begitu baik.

Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah memberikan keluarga yang sempurna ini.

* * *

><p>Udah lama banget pingin bikin ff tentang keluarga Yoshiko ma Misaki, tapi karena gak lengkap baca manganya jadi ragu. Maaf kalo ada hal-hal yang gak sesuai...<p>

Makasih udah nyempetin baca ff abal ini... *bow*


End file.
